Youtuber one-shots!
by ThIs Is YoUr ScOuRgE
Summary: Oh yeah, youtuber one shots. I'll write anything. JUST-READ-THE-RULES! And respect them, also! [Rated T because yeah.]
1. Rules Char Form

*** YOUTUBER ONE-SHOTS! ***

**Written by Scourge or ThIs Is YoUr ScOuRgE**

What's up, guys? I'm now writing youtuber one-shots! This includes Team crafted too and yeah, but let me go onto the rules!

**RULES:**

1. Absolutely no fighting over youtubers. A youtuber can be shipped with ANYONE in this story. For example, imagine a girl got Bajan (Lucky.) and you want Bajan too. What do you do, FLAME HER? No. You request BajanCanadian too. AND YOU GET HIM. Even if about four people want the same youtuber, I WILL WRITE ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS WITH THE YOUTUBER. TL;DR: It doesn't matter if the youtuber is taken. Just submit your OC.

2. NO. PMs. ABSOLUTELY NONE! That will make me lose track of which person submitted first. And it'll take up too much space in my inbox. PMs only if you have some changes! TL;DR: Read the goddamn rule. It's not that long.

3. I'll write anything, doesn't matter if it's MaleYoutuberxChick, MaleYoutuberxDude, FemaleYoutuberxChick or FemaleYoutuberxDude. It doesn't matter if the youtuber is taken irl, or if he/she is single. It doesn't matter if you want normal Ty or Android!Ty or Enderlox!Ty or whatever. I don't care if the youtuber is only their friend/sibling! TL;DR: I'll write anything. Even smut. I'd look up how to write that for you.

4. NO. MARY. SUES! It's pretty easy, The character CAN have a creative name, they CAN have dyed rainbow hair, but NATURAL rainbow eyes/hair and natural perfection in everything is a no. I mean, they need at least one FLAW! TL;DR: No overpowered characters. Give them max. Five talents and Min. one flaw, okay?

5. READ THE RULES! DON'T BE IGNORANT! SERIOUSLY, DON'T SKIP THEM!

**_FORM:_**

Know what? I will _personally describe _what you need to input since something can be confusing.

**NAME: (**Must be realistic, maximum five middle names excluding name and surname. Gender-confusing/Unisex names are pretty much okay, since there's a character of mine with a name like that [**DESMOND SEIKO ZEN SHION SILVERSONG**] so I'm not here to judge. Japanese names are okay as long as they aren't one of the following: Koneko, Neko, Kawaii, Desu. Word names are okay as long as they aren't one of the following: Rainbow, Kitten, Puppy, Bird, Any animal in particular.)

**Youtube name: **(Optional. Don't put their youtube name on the nickname below or up there, but here. If you need this, then go ahead. Just don't include Kawaii. _Please don't._)

**Nickname: **(Optional. If their name is long, they will be called this.)

**Gender: **(In case you need to state this. I am one of the people who do because how would you know if my character is a female? This is just for that situation)

**Age: **(Any age is available! I DON'T CARE. But no smut under the age of fifteen will be written.)

**Personality: **(Write how they act. But don't write stuff like "He is a very handsome-" or "She is stunning-" because that goes in looks. Alright? Looks.)

**Looks: **(Hair color, style, length. Skin color, eye color. Body shape. BUT NO OUTFIT! GOD, PEOPLE, THEY CHANGE THEIR CLOTHES, RIGHT?!)

**Favorite outfit: **(This is practically their favorite outfit I'll show them in.)

**Second fav. Outfit: **(They change their clothes. So they'll change into this.)

**Third fav. Outfit: **(For whatever reasons.)

**Backstory: **(Don't be lazy. Just make something up and I'll be happy. I don't care is it short or long, just write SOMETHING. Maybe you can say s/he doesn't remember it, but please state how exactly did s/he forget.)

**Crush: **(Mhm. Crush. Who they fall over. Don't forget to say if they like them or not. Really, I don't care if the crush is the opposite or same sex. I don't care if they're not a youtuber. I don't care if they don't have a crush. I'll write an oneshot about your character despite anything because I'm nice. )

**Orientation: **(Aha. It does matter.)

**Family: (**AS I SAID. They don't have to be shipped with the youtuber, they can be the youtuber's sibling!)

**Friends: **(...Or best friend.)

**Enemies: **(...Or enemies.)

**Plot: **(Yeah. Write a small summary about how everything will go down and I'll start.)

**BYE!**


	2. List

**A list of the oneshots...**

...That I've finished?

Ruby/Ty for StealthPhoenix

Sallyya/Ty for Sallyya Charbon

That I'm working on?

None

That I didn't even start?

Noah/Seto for Daisy-is-lazy

Kehtara/Sky for Kehtara Silver

**This is just a chart to let you know which ones am I still writing. Whenever you're wondering where the hell is your story, go here!**

**UPDATE: Going step-by-step. First review gets their oneshot published first. I also won't really start the others before I finish the one before them. But they'll be finished- I'll stay up 'till four AM to write all those three! I'm half-finished with Ruby/Ty, and before you know it, it will be here! Don't worry, and believe in me.**

**UPDATE TWO: Sorry for not completing yesterday. Oh well. I'm writing Sallyya/Ty right now, but it is almost finished. So yeah. Daisy-is-lazy will get her oneshot soon, and Kehtara... Today, too. **


	3. StealthPhoenix

**For StealthPhoenix**

**-Character ref.-**

Name: Ruby-Rae  
Youtube name: xX TrebleArtGaming Xx  
Nickname: Ruby, she doesn't like being called Rae  
Age: 16  
Personality: rebellious and is a tomboy, and doesn't care what people think about her. She's always witty and sarcastic, but has a certain geekiness to her.  
Looks: Dyed her hair indigo with magenta tips, layered, down to the middle of her back, tucked underneath a green and black checkered baseball cap. She wears green contacts (eyes are originally brown), and has slightly tanned skin. She has a slim build, average height. She never wears make up. NEVER.  
Favourite outfit: A plain tanktop with a light green hoodie and denim board jeans, with black sneakers. She drew little designs on her clothing. Always wears her baseball cap.  
2nd favourite: Rainbow checkered t-shirt and short denim pants. Still wears her black sneakers.  
3rd favourite: black tank top with a short denim jacket and denim board jeans.  
Backstory: the dreaded backstory O.o When Ruby was young she was in a car crash which left her mother and sister dead, and left young Ruby with a scar on her back. She had to live alone most of the time since her father works endless hours.  
Crush: Deadlox/Ty  
Family: Only Ruby's dad.  
Friends: Jade and Dan (fellow youtubers)  
Enemies: Adam/Skydoesminecraft and Jason/TrueMU

**Ruby P.O.V**

Finally. Today was the day when I meet up with Ty. I've waited two months for him to ask me out. Honestly, I didn't care for what the society thinks of me, but what I did care for was what they'll think of Ty. As fast as I could, I answered Jade's invite to the call. Jade is my friend- She, Dan and I meet up on Skype to record for our youtube. Of course, after I met Deadlox, the three of us gained so many subscribers. But with that attention... Came the mean comments. Being me, I was just ignoring it. What else could I do? Reply to the thousand comments I get? Nope. I won't waste my time on those butts. "What's up? Jade, Daniel, how are you doing?" I greeted casually, then turned into my sarcastic self. "I bet you were worried while I was away. You're lucky I'm here, barely got out from the asylum!" Both of them were cracking up as I opened my Minecraft with a sly smirk.

"What shall we do this episode?" I mimicked a "posh" voice. My friend was starting to choke on her own saliva due to laughing. Dan rolled his eyes and opened the multiplayer server. "Let's burn a sheep!" He yelled happily, ideas flooding his mind. I had to double-check if Jade was okay. She didn't sound well. Her chair was flipped and she could be seen rolling around and holding her stomach. She got up, still laughing, and proceeded to log into Minecraft. I started recording and greeted my subscribers with my way of greeting. "What's going on guys, XX Treble Art Gaming XX or Ruby here! I'm here with my friends, Jade and Dan!" Jade silently said "Hi" due to probably wasting her voice while Dan waved at the camera. All out of sudden, a person joined in the call.

"You whore!" The girl squealed. I recognized her- She was named something along the lines "Kawaii Creeper Desu". She was another cosplayer of Cupa from mob talker, who was also a fan of Ty. "How dare you go out with my Ty?! He's just mine!" Jade texted me, since she didn't want "Cupa" to read the message on Skype. I opened the text, and it said. "Should we kick her?" I texted her back with a "No, I'll rather argue with her.". Then, I turned my head to the camera, looking straight at it. Cupa's golden hair was dyed golden, while mine was Indigo with magenta tips. The girl seemed angry. I sighed and argued back. "He's not yours! You know, I go to school with him! You don't have any relations to him!"

"Oh really? Well... Well... I'm his sister!" She continued, her voice getting weaker. This cosplay girl had already lost the battle. I smiled. "Sure. Sure." Dan nodded. Jade once again started laughing, but tried to stifle it. "You- You wouldn't dare to go on the date!" Cupa screeched, her mic almost breaking. I'm pretty sure either my headphones or her mic broke. The looks on my friends' faces were showing her that I am going to the date. She began crying as her make-up washed off, making her look like some kind of a psycho.

"Watch me, fanservice girl!" I grinned from ear to ear and ran off to my closet. In less than five minutes, I was looking ready to go. On my legs were denim jeans, slightly covered by my rainbow-checkered t-shirt. I had black sneakers on, too. They just looked so perfect. The cosplayer was still sobbing. Wow, it didn't take her much to start sobbing. She must be spoiled rotten by her parents... Being me, I ran out as she disconnected. I ran towards the park, where me and Ty were supposed to meet up. I was out of breath, but continued running.

At the park stood the familiar, velvet-eyed, male. His name was Ty. My heart, it was beating so fast. "H-hey Ty!" I exclaimed, trying to regain my tomboyish attitude. Ty turned around and smiled at me, flipping his hair. _Oh god. OH GOD. THE HAIR FLIP. NOT. THE. HAIR. FLIP. _I was about to die there. "Oh, hey Ruby!" He greeted. I'm not sure if I had a nosebleed there, probably did. "Soo, I promised you we'd watch the sun set, right?" I nodded slowly as the two of us walked to a bench. I laid my head on his shoulder.

_Right now, I couldn't care less._


	4. Sallyya Charbon

**For Sallyya Charbon**

**-Character ref.-**

Name: Sallyya Elsie Maron  
Nickname: Elsie  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Personality: playful and likes to joke around, but also rather sensitive and caring towards other people.  
Looks: Dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Pale skin, but her hands are often of cuts on them.  
Fav outfit: Jeans and t-shirts of any colour, but pink.  
Fav outfit #2: Her Minecraft t-shirt, which she 'borrowed' off her brother with black trousers.  
Backstory: has a dull average life and is often the subject to bullying. Also till recently she has been dating Ty.  
Crush: Ty (Deadlox)  
Orientation: straight  
Family: Brother: Jordan Maron (Captainsparklez)  
Friends: does have any, unless I say her brother is her best friend  
Enemies: Kay Vincent  
Plot: Recently dumped by Ty, so goes to see her brother

**Sallyya P.O.V**

"B-but Ty!" I cried after him. "Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME! Without you, I'm nothing!" But despite my protests, he continued walking. Then, in a second, he turned around to face me. "I'm really sorry." He whispered "Why...?" A question escaped my mouth. He looked at the ground. It was just enough for Kay to come running towards us. "Oh, no need to be sad, Elsie..." She smiled. "You can't be sad over something you never had." The words hurt me. They really did.

I wanted to beat her up. I wanted to make them both regret. I wanted to kill them both. But the only thing I did was- Run to Jordan. I ran through the rain and cold. My black t-shirt did nothing to protect me from the wind. But still, I ran towards his house. Finally, after fifteen minutes, I made it. Shakily, my hand made its way to the doorbell. Ring,ring. I hope he wasn't recording. Scratch that, I hope he was at least at home. All I needed was a shoulder to cry on. My brother better be here. Isn't that what siblings do?

Probably is. Within hald a minute, he opened the door with a smile- "Sallyya? What are you doing here?" He asked. I teared up. "T-ty left me." A small sob was the only thing I said. He took me in and put a blanket around me. "Ty?" He asked. "For who? That Kay chick?" I nodded. He went off to make me some warm chocolate milk as I cried. A day ago, Ty said he loved me. He said he cares. He hugged me all the time. And now... He left me... For Kay? She's my greatest enemy! Did he do it on purpose?!

"There,there. Do you wanna play some Minecraft?" He soothed me while I drank the chocolate milk. It slightly burned my tongue. I nodded slowly and carefully, not to spill my drink. He turned on the computer and guided me to the seat. To my surprise, there was an entire world named Deadlox and Sallyya. We made it together, me and Ty. However, I refused to let the tears go. The chocolate milk stood on the table as I want to check out the world. It had art of our characters kissing. I took out a flint and steel.

After a few minutes, it was like the art never existed. I wanted to burn it, just to prove that I hate him. Jordan was off playing on another computer. I slightly grinned. It was so amusing.

-Timeskip to one month later-

"Hey Sallyya, how are you doing?" Ty asked, Kay smiling as she hugged him. I didn't burst into tears, but neither did I answer. He shrugged and asked again."Did you keep that pixel art we made?" I was honestly angered by this. After dumping me,he expected me to keep the picture of us kissing in Minecraft? Oh, no. I'm not like that.

"You have a girlfriend. You don't need me." I said and walked away.


End file.
